A Puff of Responsibility Z
A Puff of Responsibility Z is a 2017 Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls anime crossover created by Max Carroll. A remake of A Puff of Responsibility, the series is a sequel to Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, being set after the events of the series. The story follows Peter Parker, a 15-year old intellectual from America, as he moves to the Japanese city of New Townsville, where, after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider whilst on a field trip, becomes the masked super hero known as Spider-Man. Characters Central Character(s) * Spider-Man/Peter Parker-A 15 year old transfer student from Queens, New York, Peter is socially inept, intellectual, and smart, but has several issues when talking to girls. He makes friends with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the former Powerpuff Girls, New Townsville's resident defenders, particularly Blossom because of her intellectual nature, and takes a liking to Professor Utonium's son, Ken. However, when the group are on a field trip to Professor Utonium's laboratory in order to demonstrate a more controlled version of Chemical Z, Peter is bitten by a genetically-altered spider mutated by the chemical, causing him to zonk out. When Peter comes to, he discovers that he has gained spider-like abilities. He tries to cash in on them by entering into a wrestling contest in which he beats Buttercup's father, the Masked Wonder, with ease. But when he is underpaid by the promoter, he lets an escaping thief go in retaliation. However, when Peter returns home, he witnesses that his Uncle Ben had been shot by a burglar. He briefly speaks with his uncle just as he dies. Peter then chases the killer down to a warehouse, only to witness that it was the thief that he had let escape before. Peter then vows to use his powers responsibly from now on, redesigns his costume, and becomes the Spectacular Spider-Man! Powerpuff Girls Z * Blossom-The self proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Like the anime, she is boy crazy and has a sweet tooth. When in her civilian clothes, she dresses in a dark grey sweater with small white, pink and red hearts on the front, a frilly fuchsia and magenta skirt and dark brown shoes. Her weapon is her Yo-yo and her superpower is ice breath. At the beginning of the series, she, like Bubbles and Buttercup, doesn't have her powers. However, like the other girls, she regains them after an encounter with Doctor Octopus' Six. * Bubbles-A fashionista and a sweetheart who is always receiving love letters in school. When in her civilian clothes, she dresses the same as in the first 20 episodes of the anime, with a white long sleeved blouse, a blue skirt, white socks, black mary janes and a blue tie. Her weapon is a bubble wand and her superpower is a sonic scream. At the beginning of the series, she, like Blossom and Buttercup, doesn't have her powers. However, like the other girls, she regains them after an encounter with Doctor Octopus' Six. * Buttercup-The toughest member of the Powerpuff Girls Z. She is a major sports fanatic and hates girly stuff, including having to wear a skirt. When in her civilian clothes, she wears a black long sleeved turtleneck under a green t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white & green sneakers. Her weapon is her hammer and her superpower is intangibility. At the beginning of the series, she, like Blossom and Bubbles, doesn't have her powers. However, like the other girls, she regains them after an encounter with Doctor Octopus' Six. Other Protagonists * Professor Utonium-A scientist employed by the mayor. A kind father to his son and father figure to the girls and the boys. Unfortunately, the Professor would be the direct result of some of Spider-Man's enemies and shortcomings. He was the creator of the genetically-modified spider which bit Peter Parker, turning him into Spider-Man. He later transformed himself into the monstrous Lizard after ingesting a regenerative formula composed of reptilian DNA. On another, more tragic occasion, he ran tests on a sample of Spider-Man's DNA, accidentally creating the symbiote, which would go on to bond with not only Spider-Man himself, but the disgruntled reporter Eddie Brock as well, eventually transforming him into the monstrous Venom. * Ken Utonium-The professor's son. The Powerpuff Girls act like older sisters towards Ken while Peter acts like an older brother towards him. * Poochie-Ken's talking robotic pet dog who can summon the girls and the boys and trigger their transformations. He can sniff out Chemical Z activity, but the scent can be masked. * Aunt May-Peter’s kind, loving, and supportive aunt. It can be noted that Professor Utonium has an attraction towards her. * The Mayor of New Townsville-The dim witted mayor of New Townsville. * Miss Bellum-The attractive assistant to the mayor who does most of his work. * Miss Keane-The kind and patient teacher to the girls and Peter. * Kasey-Blossom's hyperactive little sister. She is addicted to superheroes. She is a fan of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, she has a crush on Spider-Man, and she likes Bubbles and Buttercup's Powerpuff forms, but not Blossom's. She constantly annoys Blossom. It is implied that she has a slight interest in Ken. Kasey is shown to be quite blunt as when Blossom first introduced Kasey to Brick, the first thing Kasey said was "He's cute". The same thing happened when she was first introduced to Peter. Villains * The Goblin/Norman Morbucks-Although there are many levels of evil a villain can decend to, very few come close to even rivaling the evil of Norman Morbucks, the original Goblin. The primary antagonist of the entire series, as well as the adopted brother of Princess Morbucks, Norman was born with a condition which made him mentally unstable. As a teenager, he became full blown vicious, even going so far as to believe that Princess and Peter had a relationship, which drove him crazy. He eventually began a strong dislike for Parker. However, while on a quest for more power, Norman uncovered a scroll which contained a legend on it, stating that whoever read it out loud would be gifted with great power. After reading the prophecy out loud, Norman then transformed into a hideous, goblin-like humanoid creature, and, after being completely driven over the edge, began to terrorize New Townsville as the Goblin, eventually landing him into conflict with Spider-Man. It was Norman’s arrogance that would eventually lead to his death during a final confrontation with Spider-Man. * Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius-An award-winning scientist with a PHd in nuclear physics, Otto Octavius was once Peter’s biology professor. He was hired by Oscorp scientists to create a super soldier using animal DNA, and was at the New Townsville division. Later, Octavius was caught in an accident involving Black Z Rays which fused a mechanical harness to his spine. Becoming corrupt, Octavius relocated himself to an abandoned warehouse on the shoreline and became the super-villain known as Doctor Octopus. * Eddie Brock/Venom-Peter’s childhood friend, Eddie Brock attends the same school that Peter and the girls do. He strived to become a journalist. However, when Brock was fired from his part-time job of freelancer after being debunked by Spider-Man, he developed a seething hatred for the hero and set out to exploit him. When Spider-Man rid himself of the symbiote (a creature accidentally created by Professor Utonium from his own DNA) after learning that it was trying to corrupt him, it landed on Brock, who just happened to be in the area. The symbiote then revealed that Peter Parker and Spider-Man weren’t pals; Peter Parker was Spider-Man. The two then completely bonded and became the poison to both Peter Parker and Spider-Man, for their Venom that would eat them from the inside out. * Scorpion/MacDonald Gargan-Peter's biology partner at school. MacDonald Gargan was a lonely nerd who tried to fit in with the rest of the students, but never could. The only person who had ever shown his any sort of affection was his friend Sally. Tired of being picked on by the other kids, Mac accepts an offer from Mojo Jojo to participate in a special experiment involving Black Z Rays. Upon being struck by them, Gargan's DNA code is reworked to match that of a scorpion. Outfitting the teenager with a mind-control device, Mojo sends the Scorpion to destroy Spider-Man. The Scorpion would have several run-ins with not only Spider-Man, but the Rowdyruff Boys as well. * Electro/Maxwell Dillon-A former electrical engineer employed by Oscorp, Max Dillon had a part-time job fixing awry machinery to pay for college, until he was accidentally zapped by Black Z Rays just as he gets an electric shock from fixing a computer, transforming him into the living energy conduit Electro. Often going after the city's power supply, he made a mortal enemy of Spider-Man, who frequently stopped his plans and continues to do so. * Herman Schultz/Shocker-A small time, yet genius, crook who invented a pair of vibro shock gauntlets which produce destructive blasts using highly compressed air, Herman Schultz became a super villain known as the Shocker. The Shocker made his first appearance after he robbed a convenience store, bringing him into conflict with Spider-Man. However, he easily defeated them by making them dizzy with his concussive blasts. He would soon be stopped by Spider-Man, however, and the two have been rivals ever since. * Adrian Toomes/Vulture-A former partner of Professor Utonium, electrical engineer Adrian Toomes was squandered out of a business deal by the Professor by accident. Believing it to be a form of retaliation * ??? * ??? * ??? Other Villains * Mojo Jojo-The most recurring villain, he was an ordinary zoo monkey who was hit with Black Z Rays. He constantly builds robots to help take over the world, but is always thwarted by the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. He is extremely dim witted, not being able to realize that his own sons (Brick, Boomer and Butch) are the heroic Rowdyruff Boys, inspite of them looking the same and sharing the same names as he only believes the heroic Rowdyruff Boys to be imposters. He develops a hatred for Spider-Man after the hero stopped one of his bank robberies. This hatred would eventually lead to the creation of the Scorpion. * Fuzzy Lumpkins-A territorial creature living in the woods. He is obsessed with his property and claims things that aren't his as his own. He has a huge crush on Miss Bellum. He is shown to be nice to anyone who shows him praise. * Goblin II/Princess Morbucks-The girls' bratty school mate who is obsessed with getting attention. A recurring gag is that she has a crush on Brick and is always flirting with him, in spite it being clear that he doesn't return the feelings. After her sister, Duchess, was arrested as the Hobgoblin after fighting Spider-Man, the ghost of her adopted brother Norman, the deceased super-villain known as the Goblin, came back to haunt her. She then discovered the scroll which had previously transformed Norman, and became the next person to don the mantle of the Goblin. She would later die during her battle with Spider-Man as a result of magic given from the scroll's prophecy as a result of it becoming unstable. * The Gangreen Gang-A street gang who love causing trouble. ** Ace-The leader with the ability to throw cards. ** Ivy-The second in command with a crush on Ace who has the ability to put people to sleep by giving them massages. ** Lil' Arturo-The smallest member with super speed. ** Grubber-The dim witted member with shape shifting abilities. His ability is easy to see through as he keeps his skin colour. ** Big Billy-The overweight muscle of the gang with super strength. * The Amoeba Boys-A trio of small time criminals. ** Silk Hat-The leader of the group. ** Poncho-The second in command of the group. ** V'iolet'-The female member of the group. * Chameleon/Sedusa-A master of disguise able to imitate anyone's appearance just by using make-up. It's possible to catch her out if she doesn't know information about the person she is imitating (For example, when she imitated Brick and Boomer wasn't sure of which one to attack, the heroes asked questions about Brick to see which one was real and Sedusa was caught out when Brick said he knew the winner of a talent show on TV which Sedusa didn't see). She can also be found out when she is wearing perfume in an attempt to hide the scent of her Black Z Rays. She is really a sweet girl called Annie who owns a treat shop the group frequent. She later became an assassin-for-hire known as the Chameleon, due to her shape-shifting style, and was frequently brought into conflict against Spider-Man. * The Powerpunk Girls Z-The Powerpunk Girls Z are the girls evil counterparts from an alternate dimension. ** Berserk-Blossom's Counterpart. The Self Proclaimed Leader. She is controlling and sarcastic. Her weapon is a chain whip. ** Brute-Buttercup's Counterpart. She is rude, gross and annoying. Her weapon is a sythe. ** Brat-Bubbles' Counterpart. She is sassy and obnoxious. Her weapon is a handgun. Other Characters * Cody-Bubbles' old friend from when she was younger and her first crush. After Bubbles introduced him to Boomer, since Boomer was Bubbles' boyfriend, the 2 didn't get along. * Hobgoblin/Duchess Morbucks-Princess' older sister. She is loving towards her sister and helps her out when the girls keep taking attention away from Princess. She uses her old suit to outshine the girls once more, but forgets about the boys. When she learned that her adopted brother, Norman, died battling Spider-Man as the Green Goblin, she went insane and became the Hobgoblin, growing a seething hatred for the wall-crawler. * King Morbucks-Princess and Duchess' father. * Queen Morbucks-Princess and Duchess' mother. * The Mayor's Brother-The Principal of the school the girls attend. * Bubbles' Grandmother-Bubbles' grandmother who she lives with. * Jason-A young man who is a regular at Annie's (Sedusa) restaurant. She has a crush on him and it's implied that he returns the feelings. * Mary Jane Watson-Peter's childhood friend from New York. She has a crush on Peter and, subsequently enough, Spider-Man. When she comes to New Townsville to visit Peter, she instantly dislikes Blossom due to their rivaling affections for Peter. She was kidnapped by the Green Goblin on the night he was killed during his final battle with Spider-Man. * The Masked Wonder-Buttercup's Masked Wrestler Father who refuses to remove his mask until he retires from Pro Wrestling. When he meets Butch, he tries putting Butch into a wrestling hold, only for Butch to reverse it into another wrestling hold. He later went on to battle Peter Parker in the ring when he had just gotten his spider-powers, and the Wonder was easily defeated. * Dave-Buttercup's older brother, he dreams of following in his father's footsteps and becoming a pro wrestler. He gets along well with Butch. * Sam-Buttercup's younger brother. Episodes Season 1: New Kid In Town Season 2: Learning Curve Season 3: Growing Up Trivia * The Spider-Man costume used in this series is based on the PS4 Spider-Man video game design. * The opening titles of the episodes are modeled after the second version of intro to Spider-Man: The Animated Series, except for the pilot episode, which is based on the intro to Spider-Man: The New Animated Series.